


As History Forgets

by oudeteron



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, one drabble has character death in it but otherwise they are pretty tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/pseuds/oudeteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short unrelated fics from the various fandoms I've been in over the years (see tags for anything of interest), finally put together in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these were prompts, some of these were random bouts of inspiration or gifts. All written around 2007-09, so I'm just archiving them here. See each drabble for characters and/or pairings, warnings if applicable, and summaries. 
> 
> Anyway, first fic: Remus/Sirius, HP, a snow day at Hogwarts.

“Remus,” he calls out, a little breathless, “what’s this all about?”  
  
But no answer comes from Moony, who is by now running ahead of him past the lake, across the school grounds, towards the first towering trees of the Forbidden Forest. Snowflakes are aflutter in the air, no doubt about to engulf everything.  
  
Finally, they halt at the very edge of the Forest; Remus lets him catch up and turns to him, smiling. Sirius does his best to look annoyed, but his heart is simply not in it. “Well?”  
  
“Tranquility, “ Remus chuckles, and they are rolling in the snow.


	2. Upward Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius know how to celebrate. Original prompt: "Haunted, soft, maybe" for mustntgetmy @ LJ.

Of all the ridiculous settings they have haunted for privacy together, Remus liked the evening their combined skills for mischief earned them several blessed hours atop the Astronomy Tower best. Maybe that’s enough reason for celebrating this adventure’s first anniversary. It’s analogical but different – the sky is less cloudy, the early summer wind feels milder, and naturally he and Sirius talk about different things while they still care to talk.

Tracing the soft skin of Sirius’s back, finally experienced enough to hold him trembling against himself, Remus settles on the fact that he does like tonight better, all the same.


	3. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is waiting. Original prompt: "Clothes, dark, wandering" for remeciel @ LJ.

Wandering through the house at Grimmauld Place, Sirius was almost glad to spend his days cleaning out the rooms. This activity at least made sense, unlike the dark mist consuming his life without his understanding or consent. He needed a means of killing time, now.  
  
Upon retiring to his old chamber, he settled on the bed and waited. He must have fallen asleep; the next thing he noticed was a movement waking him. His hand shot out before he knew it, capturing the familiar visitor.  
  
“Took you long enough,” Sirius whispered, and realised he’d forgotten to take off his clothes.


	4. How Remus (Almost) Learned His Latin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius distracts Remus from studying. The usual. Original prompt: "Pomegranate, antiquity" for kohl_eyed @ LJ.

“Remus, come on,” Sirius growled from his bed with the impatience of someone who has long endured foolishness and was rightfully fed up with it. “The Latin will manage without you. Here, catch!”  
  
Remus nearly missed the pomegranate flying his way. Sirius was right, actually – Latin didn’t count among compulsory subjects. Still, so many incantations originated from the language that Remus considered it worth examining, like Ancient Runes.  
  
“Fine.” He had the pomegranate open with one flick of his wand. Sirius grinned.  
  
Then, behind closed bed-curtains, they made use of the fruit which would have been creative even in antiquity.


	5. Unspoken Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius returns home from yet another Order mission. Set late in the first war. Slightly NSFW.

They are wrapped up in sensation. It’s hot today; his hair is damp against the pillow in seconds, but he has no attention left to mind. He had none left to speak when he arrived, and now all the hollow welcomes (and the more serious things neither he nor Remus would have voiced anyway) are whirling in the sunlight illuminating the stuffy room. He closes his eyes. Then he feels just the glide of lips, the caress of the other’s hands, and everything he _wants_ to feel to obliterate his memories of death.  
  
Maybe peace should always be only temporary.


	6. Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and the sunny Autumn days.

Sirius loves the sun in Autumn. On clear days, his lessons are spent gazing out the classroom’s windows in admiration of the blazing sky, underlined by treetops of the Forbidden Forest in the distance. Whenever he ventures outside with the others, he steals glances at the lake with all the leaves adorning the water’s surface, glittering like gems in the dreamy afternoon. Until night descends upon the scenery as though to remind him that his season is destined to fade into rain and morning frost, its brilliance notwithstanding.  
  
Sirius loves Autumn, and Remus makes him believe it will always last.


	7. Before He Falls Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind is a fragile thing, and there isn't nearly enough communication around Order missions. OotP era. Slightly NSFW.

He remembers how he ended up in bed, naked, Remus’s fevered skin pressed against his, even though Azkaban has rendered his memory unreliable.  
  
Tenderness blends with urgency as that familiar bond he shares with his old friend and lover comes alive. Remus gives him everything and takes equally much, until only pleasure remains and nothing matters anymore.  
  
Just before he falls asleep, there’s an apologetic, “Sirius, I can’t stay much longer. Order business...”  
  
He doesn’t care.  
  
  
And when he awakes later, alone, a cold blanket tangled around him, he wonders when exactly Remus left and why he hadn’t told him.


	8. Refreshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Grimmauld Place, Remus tries to give Sirius a small taste of freedom.

Forlorn by the window, enveloped in greenish light from the downpour outside, Sirius resembles the prisoner he once was. Reality comes full circle, erasing time, blurring differences.   
  
Still, no bars are blocking _this_ window.   
  
“Why don’t you open it?”   
  
A quick glance in response, water hitting his face, Sirius leaning out slightly. And then his arms encircle Sirius’s waist as one embrace says everything his voice cannot.   
  
“Thanks, Moony.”   
  
He doesn’t ask what for. All he needs is to close his eyes, inhale the rainy scent of Sirius’s hair, and imagine them like this when the war is finally over.


	9. Never Closed the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Sirius is woken up by the breeze.

The ancient bed is surprisingly comfortable; the blanket, though barely reaching his waist, is enough to ward off the chill that has crept in during the night. He’s resting on his side, still wavering between sleep and consciousness, when a cool breeze slithering across his skin makes him drift farther from dreamland – but not so far that he can’t burrow into the embrace he feels from behind and pretend his whole world is the nearly perfect silence, the arm slung loosely over his torso, the subtly shifting mattress...  
  
And the kiss that caresses his shoulder suddenly, fleeting like the wind.  
  



	10. Another Stolen Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same story as the previous one, only this time told from Remus's perspective as he watches Sirius waking up.

Sirius is an image of peace – eyes closed, lips parted, dark hair spilling over his face and fluttering minutely in the breeze. His pale body is glistening in the misty dawn, and it’s all Remus can do to resist lifting his right arm in order to run his hand over the exposed skin in silent reverence. Sirius is on the verge of awakening anyway; Remus can tell. He has stolen more quiet moments to study the former prisoner than he cares to admit.  
  
When he finally kisses the other’s shoulder, he knows Sirius is just conscious enough to feel it.


	11. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brought to a place made of their own demons, Remus and Sirius need to hold on. NSFW.

The night before full moon is marred by sharp cries and shuddering breaths. This time, it’s Sirius who lies spread on the bed like a tempting feast, too tired to be eager anymore but needing, wishing for his lover to remind him that he’s still _alive_. Remus isn’t gentle – he never is when the Wolf is drawing near – but Sirius hardly minds. His entire body seems to wrap itself around the other man as he closes his eyes, letting Remus quickly bring them both to completion.  
  
They keep calling this ‘making love’, as desperate and painful as it has become.


	12. Crystalline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad ending for Zechs (fortunately not actually canon). CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH - strongly implied suicide, not that graphic but won't judge you for skipping it.  
> Yeah, this was one of those fics where I just made it as over-the-top sad as possible, because I swear that was like its own genre back in 2007. The one-off Gundam Wing drabble here since I thought it was unfair to just leave it out from a collection that's already a bunch of old fics anyway.

There’s fresh sunlight streaming in, illuminating his hair, warming him, making the antique gun he’s holding glitter. A ghostly face fills his vision.  
  
_Treize..._  
  
After drifting aimlessly and failing to reconcile with himself, he finally _knows_. In this moment of dazzling clarity, that final promise is echoing from the other side. Slipping the cold barrel into his mouth, he closes his eyes firmly, brightness flooding the room.  
  
He remembers all –  
  
_Ten_  
  
– the kisses –  
  
_Nine_  
  
– the yearning –  
  
_Eight_  
  
– the confessions –  
  
_Seven_  
  
– the arguments –  
  
_Six_  
  
– the shimmering glances –  
  
_Five_  
  
– the regrets –  
  
_Four_  
  
– the rushed mornings –  
  
_Three_  
  
– the madness –  
  
_Two_  
  
– the love...  
  
_One._


	13. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has a quiet moment with his past. Original prompt: "Pensieve, glass, feather" for estriel @ LJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just honestly baffled by how OLD all these are. I don't know why I never posted them back then, because now it's like being slapped in the face with history.

The memories swirl like smoke on the smooth, revealing surface of the Pensieve as Albus adds them in, each one lighter than a feather and just as beautiful. He doesn’t have the heart to examine them at any great length; they are still strangely fresh, with sharp edges that can cut right through, as if they refused to even acknowledge that several decades have passed since they were new. But Albus is not like them. He no longer believes in eternal youth – let alone eternal life.  
  
Because all he has is the everlasting memory, fragile like a piece of glass.


	14. Down to an Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus watches, and watches again. Originally a birthday fic for mustntgetmy @ LJ. In 2007.

Gellert is unquestionably the fiercest person Albus has ever known. His movements are sharp, like his eyes, and like his tone when he speaks, determined to dazzle his only listener. Albus is aware of this, but admires the other’s nonchalance, the pride Gellert takes in his own abilities in a way Albus himself never could, that much more for it. And although they enjoy passionate debates, Albus remains captivated throughout – as if in flames.  
  
But despite it all, glancing at Gellert’s unusually peaceful face upon sunrise for the very first time, Albus has to think of a glorious Winter morning.


	15. Silent Exultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore/Grindelwald, a rainy summer day out of sight. Original prompt: "Rain, ruby, pearl" for aurora_knight @ LJ. Slightly NSFW.

The rain pelting down is the most exhilarating sensation Albus has ever experienced – but that may have something to do with his lips gliding along Gellert’s neck. The two of them have taken refuge behind a bush, also dripping wet, shielding them from view as they cling hotly to each other. The kiss that comes later is sloppy but wonderful, and when Albus pulls away, he feels the warmth of the other’s breath on his face, laboured little gasps passing between lips gleaming like polished ruby. And Gellert draws him closer.  
  
They vanish together in a shroud of pearl-coloured mist.


	16. Forever and Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has plenty of time to reflect.

Sometimes, like on this day in winter, Albus wishes to wipe his memory blank or turn back time. He suspects—he _knows_ —that he has enough magical ability to accomplish either, but he will always stop short. Perhaps he is slipping into habits of old age; an amusing prospect, he finds, although it indeed is too late to forget the past that has shaped him now. He has accepted.  
  
Whirling snowflakes. Long ago, he looked forward to such winters with Gellert—Gellert with his gaze sharp as December wind. With Gellert, always and never.  
  
In truth, it only was once.


End file.
